I'll always love you
by LoveEli
Summary: Clare and Eli are in love. Read through the ups and downs of their relationship as they continue to learn new things about each other. My first story, a series of one shots, please consider the story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys this is my first story so I'm just going to do serious of one shots please go easy and I hope you like them!

Ill always love you

Clare's point of view

As I was standing there I could tell that that girl was flirting, it was plain to see. The way she stood so close to him, pushed out her chest, and constantly touched made it very obvious. Eli on the other hand just looked annoyed, much to my relief. It was nice to know that not all of my boyfriends were the cheating type like KC had been.

"Eli, there you are," I called out to him as I made my way over.

"Clare there you are, finally," Eli muttered as he bent over to kiss my head.

Before either one of us could say anything the annoying chic asked,"So who are you, his cousin?"

Okay this girl was beginning to annoy me more and more by the minute. Who did she think she was I mean me and Eli didn't look anything like each other, let Lone act like cousins. "Actually I'm his girlfriend, who are you an annoying wannabe."

Before she could respond I dragged Eli away while he just stood there, glooming amused.

"I never thought that you would do that," he said as he hugged me.

"Ya well some people just need to take a hint."

Don't worry, ill always love you was his response, and it was enough.

Sorry guys it wasn't that good don't judge too harshly. The next one will probably be more eclare interaction and maybe Eli's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy guys so here's the next one shot.

Don't ever leave me

Eli's point of view (during his hoarding problem)

i just don't want clare to see me like this, which is why I have been keeping my hoarding problem from bred. It's not like I don't want to tell her, I just don't want her to leave. I really like her, maybe even love her, and I just don't want to lose her.

"Eli, can I come in."

oh shoot it's clare. I guess ill have to face my fear and let Clare in on my hoarding problem.

"clare there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. Ever since Julia died I haven't been able to throw anything away, or I feel like I might die or something bad will happen to the people that I love. Im sorry that I have kept this from you for so long I just didn't want thou to leave me..."

Before I could continue to ramble on I felt Clare's lips on mine, kissing me with the passion that I needed at that moment.

"Eli, there is nothing in this world that would make me leave you. I'm all in remember. If you are ready I can help you with your hoarding problem and we'll get through this together..." clare said.

before she could continue I crashed my lips onto hers and let all of my feelings out.

"Clare, I am so lucky to have you and thank you for never leaving me."

We spent the rest of the day cleaning and even though it was very emotional I got through it with clare by my side every step of the way.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review and follow I'm still getting the hang of this.:)


	3. Chapter 3

Clares pov

I can't see you go

This is based on Eli leaving for college In a world where Clare doesn't know that she has cancer, or she just doesn't have iT.

Eli just had to leave for college and I have to let him go. It's not fair to either one of us and I just don't want to hold him back. What if he meets someone and I'm the only thing that's keeping him from puttinghimself out there. I can't do that to him I love him too much, and you know what they say if you love something let it go and If itlovers you back it will come to you. In this case the only thing I could do was tell Eli about my deCision.

"Eli, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine with breaking up if that's what you want to do I just don't wan to hold you back and we can still keep in touch and be friends. "

"Clare not once did I think about leaving you, I was all in and I want to stay with you no matter whatthink now it's going to be hard but we can make this work, because we are us and we have been throu everything together. We van video hat and talk on the phone and I'll come to see you every once In a while. "

Good Eli because I can't see you go.

We spent the rest of the night together, hugging, kissing, and watching movies. I wish this could last forever, but I just want to enjoy it while I still have it.


End file.
